nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Boss
Mr. Boss is a corrupt, child-hating, corporate executive who acts as the de-facto leader of the KND's standard rogue's gallery. He is very physically large, has a bald head, a mustache, an over sized cigar in his mouth, and a hunched back. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 describes Mr. Boss as his sector's arch-enemy (probably because Grandfather, Father, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain and Cree Lincoln, would all be considered enemies of the entire organization, rather than just Sector V). He is the second in Command of the villians after Father. Mr. Boss first appeared in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E., in which he attempts to send all his employee's daughters, including Numbuh 3, to Pluto so that his workers wouldn't have any children to go home to and could spend more time serving him. His plans are foiled by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, who fortunately had been brought to work by his father despite it being "Bring your daughter to work day". Mr. Boss is often the holder for mass gatherings of villains, such as those in Operation: M.O.V.I.E. and Operation: F.L.U.S.H., where he and his guests attempt to formulate plans to destroy the Kids Next Door. Another major plan of his was stealing the Rainbow Monkey Lisa, and attempting to eat it in Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. His plan was stopped by Numbuh 13, who did so by destroying the macaroni painting, creating the same end result of the painting's loss. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., it is revealed that Mr. Boss is the father of Numbuh 86, as well as her two brothers Patrick and Shaunie Fulbright. He insists on giving his kids haircuts himself rather than paying to get their hair cut by a professional (with disastrous results). He and his daughter apparently did not know of each others agenda's at all prior to this incident. Mr. Boss at first tried to deny his villainous nature to his daughter until Numbuh 1 reminded him of his plan to send his employees' daughters to Pluto. His response was, "Not my daughter, I love my kids! It's everyone else's I hate." However Boss allowed his kids to remain KND agents rather than see them cry, as long as he could continue fighting them with his friends. He was at the Convention Center in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and a participant in the scavenger hunt in [http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.] In Ultima The Villains of the KND are mostly look down as being weak and useless, unless upgraded by the Org's Tech. After being discriminated by many villains, and Grunts, Mr. Boss, and a cadre of almost the entire KND villainy (Minus Father, Grandfather, Kree, and a few others), went back to their world to finally take over the Kids Next Door, which sounded easy at first since both Sector V, and the Toilenator were now absent. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. The Society armed every operative in the entire KND with firearms, with live ammunition. Having no defence against such weapons, the KND easily fended off the villain's attacks, and killed more than half a bunch of no-name villains. Mr.Boss and the surviving KND villains were forced to retreat. The only place they had to go was the Organization. Mr. Boss, and his fellow "Evil Adult Rejects", were once again being be-riddiculed by the villains of the Org, and used as shooting targets for the Grunts. Some of them try to stand up for themselves, only to either be shot, stabbed, sliced, mauled, maim, disembowled, eviscerator, or immoliated. Either way, they were being treated horribly. They tried to come up with ideas to improve their status. One thought about using the mutagen in Lodo's lab to give them super powers. Mr. Boss turned down the idea, since Lodo's chemicals always makes the receiver into a near mindless, savage abomination, besides, many Org members already have super powers. One thought about grabbing some guns, but Mr. Boss turned it down, since they weren't on the same skill level as the Grunts. After several bad ideas, Mr. Boss decided to just screw it, and hired deadly mercenaries to take back the KND world. So currently, the EAR is recruiting mercenaries to form their own army to wage war with the KND. After all, little children with guns shouldn't be a match for organized and well trained mercenaries? Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Evil Adult Rejects